


Are You Dating?

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic, Asexual, Disabled Character, Gen, Queer Characters, Queerplatonic Relationships, Russian, amatonormativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint are really tired of people asking if they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for Aromantic Awareness Week. The Russian came from google translate. I know it's horrible, if any of you know Russian please send me the correct translations. Love all of you—no romo! (Heehee). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own MCU or the Marvel Universe.

"Are you guys dating?" Raven Xavier asked.

Natasha stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter. Clint stared at Raven before turning to Natasha and getting her attention. When the redhead was looking at him, he pointed at Raven before tapping the index finger of a four hand shape against his chin, shook his hands in a confused manner and pointed at her again.

Natasha grinned before signing back, ' _She asked if we're dating.'_

He made a disgusted face. ' _No_!' He thought about it for a second before laughing with her. ' _Definitely not.'_

Natasha turned to Raven and, her expression suddenly cold, said, "No." She and Clint walked away.

~

_'Why does everyone think we're dating?'_

_'I don't know, because they're convinced if two people of opposite sexes are best friends, they must be dating?'_

_'...What?'_

_'Go do your homework, dumbass.'_

_~_

"Hey Nat!" Natasha looked up and nodded at Tony Stark.

She leaned against a locker, her arms crossed over her chest and asked, "What do you want?"

"Why do you assume I want something?" Tony asked, leaning against a locker next to hers with a smirk.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Stark, you always want something."

Tony stuck his tongue out at her. "Well, I don't want anything this time," he said. "Not really, at least. I was just wondering if you and Clint want to come over after school? Everyone's going to be there."

Natasha smirked, arching an eyebrow. "Everyone?" she asked.

"Yeah! Steve, Thor, Bruce, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Pepper, Loki, Darcy...everyone's welcome!"

She rolled her eyes and brushed a few burgundy strands of hair behind her ear. "мы будем там," she said. _We'll be there._

"Увидимся там красиво," Tony responded with a cheeky smile. _See you there, beautiful._

"почему я провожу время с вами? Вы смешны иидиот." _Why do I spend time with you? You're ridiculous and an idiot._

Tony laughed at her. "потому что я твой смешно идиот." _Because I'm your ridiculous idiot._

"Уходи идиот!" Natasha yelled, laughing. _Go away, idiot!_

He jogged off with a wicked grin. "Я тоже тебя люблю Наташу." _Love you too, Natasha._

"Я ненавижу тебя Энтони!" she called back. _I hate you, Anthony!_

~

 

' _Clint, Tony invited us to hang out with him and the group.'_

_'Okay? We going?'_

_'Yeah. He talked to me in Russian, he's okay.'_

Clint grinned at her and leaned back in his seat. He put his arms behind his head and dropped his feet onto the desk. ' _That's cool. I like Stark, he's an okay guy.'_

~

"So you guys really aren't dating?" Virginia Potts asked, tucking her bare feet under her bum.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she allowed Clint to stroke her hair. "Uh, no. I'm aromantic and he's akoiromantic and asexual." She signed along with the words.

"Aromantic? Akoiromantic?" Thor Asgard asked.

"It means Tasha doesn't feel romantic attraction and Clinton doesn't reciprocate romantic attraction," Tony said, his head in Steve Rogers's lap. "I'm on the aro-spectrum. Demiromantic—which means I only feel romantic attraction after an emotional connection. Hey, Brucie-bear, you're demisexual, aren't ya?"

The tiny, curly-haired man nodded at him. Natasha couldn't help but appreciated Bruce Banner's silent nature.

"I told you about this, Thor," Jane Foster said quietly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ah! Yes! I remember now!" Thor boomed.

Tony chuckled as he plopped his feet on James Barnes's lap. "That's right, big guy." James (or Bucky, as he preferred) pushed Tony's feet off him with an eye roll. Without a second's hesitation, Tony's feet were on the other James in the room's lap. James Rhodes, Rhodey, rolled his eyes too but let him keep them there.

Darcy clapped her hands and beamed at them. "Yay acceptance!" she cooed before laughing and leaning against Loki Laufeyson, Thor's adopted brother. The slim boy rolled his eyes but didn't push her off.

Sam Wilson, Steve's best friend, rolled his eyes. "Sorry to be the mood-killer, but aren't we supposed to be doing homework?"

 _'Homework? That's why we're here?'_ Clint signed with an irritated face.

Natasha laughed and relaxed more into his arms. She might like having friends.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, at the beginning of the story Clint literally signed 'SHE SAY WHAT SHE?'


End file.
